


Kill All Men

by AFeathersTouch



Series: Non-Con Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, M/M, Murder, Penis removal, Snuff, Sorority, Tranquilizers, forced blowjob, this was commissioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeathersTouch/pseuds/AFeathersTouch
Summary: You wake up upside down, tied by your ankles to a branch of a tree. You don't remember how you got there, but you know the three girls sitting around a campfire not too far away most likely had something to do with it...
Series: Non-Con Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Kill All Men

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece. It's definitely Dead Dove, so please mind the tags. 
> 
> More commission info in the notes at the bottom!

Your head hurts when you wake up. Most of your body feels fuzzy like you’re jerking upright from a bad dream that doesn't really seem all that familiar, but you know that the world isn’t supposed to be upside down. You blink a few times, confusion squirming through your muddled thoughts, and look around you. 

There’s a fire. It dances on the ceiling of the world, a few female figures sitting beside it. They are talking and laughing, and as you continue to wake up, more of what they’re saying makes sense. 

“You did a great job, Adalyn. You have a good eye for the fun ones. I was thinking Robert wasn’t going to be as much of a chase as Jacob, but they both were entertaining,” one of them says, a blonde. Her name slips into your memory - Elizabeth. She’s the sorority house leader or whatever they call it for… Alpha Theta Omega. Yeah, that’s the one. The firelight dances on her blonde ponytail and Adalyn, the brunette sitting next to her, blushes. It’s visible on her pale skin, even with the firelight dancing on her face. 

“Thanks, Liz,” Adalyn says softly, looking from one girl to the other. Her name is Morgan, you think. You’d know her nose anywhere, which is mostly what you can see from her angle on the log. 

Morgan smiles and nods. “I had a good feeling about you. After all, your whole women empowerment speech at the school event had a couple of clues in it, didn’t it? Men are good for being hunted, and that’s about it.” All three of them laugh. 

A sound next to you draws your attention to Robert, who is hanging upside down next to you. You don’t realize until you look at the other man’s face that he is naked… just like you are. A wave of vulnerability washes over you, and you wiggle in your bonds. Your hands are numb where they’re tied behind your back, and when you rock from side to side just a little, your flaccid cock flops in the night air. All the blood has gone to your head after all - you couldn’t keep an erection like this even if you hadn’t been hanging upside down for a while. Robert looks terrified. He squirms back and forth, making the branch above you tremble. The noise draws their attention. 

Morgan is the one that looks at you both first. Her mouth twists down into a small frown as she stands up. “We should probably put them down before they start screaming,” she states. She has to step over the tranq guns they used to shoot you both down, and Robert makes a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. She pulls out a long, serrated hunting knife from the sheath attached to her leg, pointing it at either one of you for a moment like a sick game of eenie-meenie-miny-moe, then turns to you. Your heart starts beating faster, faster, faster. It’s a runaway horse in your head. You’re hanging from high enough that she can grab your hair without kneeling, and her nails rake across your scalp. You want to scream but don’t know how when staring death in the face. 

“Wait!” 

Morgan pauses, looking back at Adalyn. “Yes?” 

“I have a better idea.” Adalyn stands, coming over and whispering something you can’t hear into the other brunette’s ear. A smile grows across Morgan’s mouth, and she nods.

“I like the way you think,” is all she says before walking behind the two of you. There’s a sawing noise, and then Robert falls to the ground with a yelp. There isn’t enough time to prepare yourself before the rope holding you up is cut as well, and your back makes contact with the hard ground. The air is knocked from your lungs, and you gasp, trying to refill them. 

Elizabeth is in on it now as they force you both to your knees. Robert looks like he might get sick - his face is pale as he looks from you to the girls and back. Your heartbeat is still thumping in your ears, but the change of angle helps your head from feeling overfull with all the blood that rushed to it. Sticks and rocks are digging into your knees, but you don’t put your attention there.

Again, Morgan is playing eenie-meenie-miny-moe, but this time she says the rhyme out loud. “Eenie-meenie-miny-moe, catch a pervert by his toe. If he hollers, slit his throat, eenie-meenie-miny-moe!” she giggles. 

It lands on you. 

“Stand up, Robert,” she orders, and when he fails to comply, Elizabeth and Adalyn bring him to his feet. “You stay kneeling.” She points with the knife, and you stay where you are. “Addie, tell these boys what’s going to happen. You were the one with the brilliant idea, after all.” 

The new brunette blushes again as she trades places with Morgan. “You’re going to suck his dick,” she says with a playful tone in her voice. “And when Robert cums, we’re going to kill you both. It’ll be entertaining and a creative way to get rid of you!” 

You aren’t given much of a choice. His flaccid cock is forced into your mouth, and Adalyn places a knife to your throat as you start to suck on it. Before too long, blood has rushed to Robert’s cock, and he’s starting to moan with the movements of your mouth. “Good little piggy,” Elizabeth coos, brushing her hand through your hair. Adalyn is laughing at the spit that’s dribbling down your throat, and Morgan slaps Robert’s face hard a few times until he starts to cry. Elizabeth grabs a handful of your hair and forces you down all the way to the base until you start to see stars. 

“Ah - hah -” Robert moans through the tears, his hips jerking into your mouth. He just can’t help himself. You feel like you’re going to be sick on his cock if you don’t pass out first, but Elizabeth lets go of your hair and you yank your head back. This repeats a few times, and Robert is cursing under his breath, squirming. Your mouth feels battered. He’s gonna cum soon. 

It takes you both by surprise. Robert shoves his cock deep into your throat and you choke, spurts of hot cum flooding your mouth. You can’t help but swallow. A searing hot stripe is carved into your neck, red mixing with the drool covering your chest. The last thing you feel before you die is the knife cutting off your cock. When you fall sideways, cum leaking out between your swollen lips, you see Adalyn holding the organ in one hand, kissing Elizabeth with blood on her mouth.

“A fine trophy for the wall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was a commissioned piece. If you want more information, you can check out my [Tumblr](https://afeatherstouch.tumblr.com), my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/afeatherstouch), or my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/afeatherstouch#linkModal)! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
